


Years Gone By

by Showhyuk4eva



Series: Mistakes Made [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adults, Angst, Hope....maybe?, M/M, Meeting, Pining, Reunions, Sad, Self-Doubt, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Minhyuk waits to meet Hyunwoo after three years.





	Years Gone By

Minhyuk sat at the cafe sipping his vanilla white chocolate latte.  
He was waiting to meet up with a friend from his past.  
Three years had passed since they had last seen each other, three years had passed since Minhyuk had fucked up.

Minhyuk worked at a fashion house and after a lot of hard work and dedication they had made him the face of their new years fashion line..

He was feeling nervous and constantly kept tapping his fingers on the desk.   
Would it be awkward?  
Would he be happy to see him after so long?  
Did he remembered everything?  
Did he feel pity for Minhyuk?  
Or worse guilty for not returning his feelings….?

A million thoughts ran through Minhyuk's head, he was nervous to meet Hyunwoo after such a long time. 

Minhyuk had dyed his hair red… he wondered if Hyunwoo would be able to recognize him.

He checked his phone, Hyunwoo was late.  
****

Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk's back through the glass.  
He sighed. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the other till he actually saw him.

I should go in….  
He thought to himself, but he just didn't want to face the other.  
Three years go he had moved to the city with dreams in his eyes and a determination to make it big in the performing industry.   
At present he was teaching dance at a small academy, and had 2 part time jobs. He was barely keeping himself afloat and he felt pathetic.  
Ha shared a tiny flat with his friend Kihyun, and both were making ends meet somehow.  
Seeing Minhyuk's face on a billboard a few days back had brought a lot of joy to his dreary routine, and he found himself calling his friend, surprised that the number had not changed.

Initially he had been thrilled to meet Minhyuk, but as the days had dragged on he realized how sad his current situation was and he just didn't have the guts to meet him.   
This feeling became more apparent as he stood outside the shop for good knows how long.

He checked his watch to see the time.   
It had been an hour since their time of meeting.  
His phone vibrated in his pocket.   
Minhyuk was calling him again, this would be the fifth time.   
Hyunwoo felt horrible but he just couldn't find it in him to pick up and cancel on Minhyuk.  
Neither could he walked in to meet him. So he just stood there.  
Behind him it started raining softly, the clouds turned the sky a dark grey and reflected Hyunwoo's mood well.

He saw Minhyuk pay for his coffee and get up from his seat.  
Hyunwoo turned and hid his face better under the bulky overcoat and scarf he wore.  
He felt Minhyuk walk out of the shop and sneaked a glance at him.  
He looked breathtakingly beautiful. Even in this weather he looked ethereal.  
For the first time Hyunwoo genuinely wished he'd kissed him back three years ago.  
He had lost someone important that day, and today he had lost him again.

Minhyuk looked at the sky, ran his finger across his eyes. He sniffed and turned to walk away.  
His body disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
